1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a Bluetooth™ hands-free kit structure, especially to a complete apparatus which utilizes a Bluetooth™ module constructed on Bluetooth™ earphone and an stand composed of an associated built-in circuit to connect an integration of audio output device (the device can be a acoustic type hands-free muting system device of mobile phone or loudspeaker), so that the apparatus is equipped with both charging and Bluetooth™ hands-free kit functions (while connecting with a acoustic type hands-free muting system device of mobile phone, it is a acoustic type muting hands-free kit of mobile phone; while connecting with a loudspeaker, it is a Bluetooth™ hands-free kit, which employs automotive power supply when used on a car; and also can be used indoors by way of converting indoor AC power to DC power using a power converter). Hence, there is no need to construct Bluetooth™ modules in the interior of the stand and the acoustic type hands-free muting system device of mobile phone or loudspeaker, and the objectives of cost saving and multiple usages can be achieved.
2) Description of the Prior Arts
Accompanying the improvement of automotive production technique, automobile is no longer a product of unreachable high price, but rather an everyday transportation means. In addition to the present day that radio communication is prevalent, almost everyone will purchase a mobile phone for the convenience of communicating with relatives and friends. But driving while talking on mobile phone is a very dangerous behavior that may distract the driver and cause traffic accident. Hence, most traffic safety code in the world had prohibited drivers from using a handheld mobile phone to proceed with a conversation while driving, but rather place mobile phone on automobile and apply wired hands-free headset to connect with the mobile phone to proceed with communication. But owing to the confinement of the wired earpiece, drivers still is distracted.
Along with the progress of technology, a wireless automotive hands-free headset had been developed. Due to especially the mature of Bluetooth™ technique and the stability of receiving and transmitting radio signals using Bluetooth™ technology, every leading mobile phone manufacturer is consecutively publishing new Bluetooth™ enabled mobile phones to the market. Thus, based on the increase of demand, the p rice of Bluetooth™ chip is lower to an extent that even an ordinary consumer can accept. Accordingly, products of automotive hands-free headset could multiply in the near future and flood the market. Nevertheless, as to an ordinary Bluetooth™ automotive hands-free kit, it does not integrate with Bluetooth™ earphone. Therefore, while user requiring private communication, one must use an ordinary private communication device. Considering that a communication is in progress while user is getting off car, an ordinary Bluetooth™ automotive hands-free kit will need to finish the communication first, and then execute Bluetooth™ functional pairing with Bluetooth™ earphone once again in order to be able to apply the Bluetooth™ earphone to continue with the communication, which is very inconvenient.
Therefore, one of the characteristic of the present invention is having functions of Bluetooth™ earphone, automotive hands-free kit, private communication at the same time, along with providing a continuing communication through Bluetooth™ earphone after user had gotten off car. Moreover, the prior arts need to apply two sets of Bluetooth™ chips on each Bluetooth™ earphone and automotive hands-free kit at the same time to achieve the objective that audio system of automobile and Bluetooth™ earphone can operate simultaneously; the nature of the present invention is to integrate Bluetooth™ earphone, stand, acoustic type hands-free muting system device of mobile phone or loudspeaker, so as to proceed with communication using mobile phone, and when a private communication is needed, one only need to pick up Bluetooth™ earphone and wear it on ones ear, then the communication can continue without worrying the others might hear the conversation. When need to get off car immediately during a conversation, simply to pick up Bluetooth™ earphone and wear it on ones ear and carry the Bluetooth™ enabled mobile phone, the conversation could continue using the Bluetooth™ earphone. But just because of that, without the present invention, users will need to purchase nowadays still expensive Bluetooth™ hands-free car kit and Bluetooth™ earphone to achieve the above functions. And Bluetooth™ mobile phone that has already paired with Bluetooth™ hands-free car kit will need to execute Bluetooth™ functional pairing with Bluetooth™ hands-free car kit, so as to use the Bluetooth™ earphone. For the users' sake, not only can not have complete functions of the present invention, but also a tremendous cost burden. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to come up with a brand-new structure that can reduce the cost of the above apparatus, so as to provide a more convenient, more efficient, and much more usages to enable more consumers' liking of using the apparatus.